realityshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Greece (Season 4)
18 contestants come compete in survivor! Contestants The Game Season Summary For the 4th season of Survivor, 18 contestants were taken to islands off the coast of Greece. In a twist, it was announced that they would be competing as men vs women for the beginning of the game- the men would be on Zeus (wearing orange), and the girls would be on Poseidon (wearing blue). Despite their cockiness, the boys struggled early on, losing the first two challenges. The strong men formed an alliance, consisting of Mark, Erik, Nick, and Jerry, with Alex as an affiliate, and when they went to tribal council, Ethan and Paul were quickly taken out. However, nervous about their positioning, Nick and Erik made a deal with Sammy and Luis, and Jerry was blindsided. On the girls tribe, Sally and Annie quickly rose in power to become the queen bees of the tribe. Unwilling to make a move, the tribe unanimously voted out Gracie, followed by Kristen, with only Margaret voting to keep her, putting her on the outs. After swapping tribes, the boys and girls found themselves interacting for the first time. On the new Poseidon tribe, the boys presence wasn't enough to save Margaret, who saw herself booted round 5. However, with 3 boys and 3 girls left on the tribe, the girls lost the tiebreaker, and Sally was sent home. Meanwhile, on the new Poseidon tribe, Jessica decided to flip on the girls, since she knew she was on the bottom, and Susan was taken out, leaving 6 men and 5 women left in the game. The tribes merged on Day 21. The men quickly reunited, and Autumn and Cynthia found themselves being taken out by the men. Eager to make a move, Jessica and Annie recruited the boys to help them, and Alex, Nick, and Luis tried to vote Mark out of the game. What they didn't know, however, is that Mark had an idol, and he played it, sending Annie out the door. With the men's alliance fractured, Jessica became the swing vote, and she ultimately decided to swing to Mark's alliance, sending Nick, followed by Luis, out. After Alex won immunity at the final 5, the alliance had to make a difficult decision, and in an emotional vote, Sammy was voted out, followed quickly by Alex. After winning final immunity, Mark decided to vote out Jessica since of how big of a threat she was in the FTC. At final tribal, Erik was criticized for riding Mark's coattails and backstabbing multiple people, while Mark was praised for his strength and powerful moves. In the end, Mark won the season in a vote of 5-2, with Erik only getting the votes of Jessica and Nick. Annie, Sammy, Jessica, and Mark returned to the game in the first All Star season, where they placed 11th, 7th, 14th, and 12th, respectively. Jerry returned for Survivor: South Africa, as part of a second chances twist, where he placed 17th. Nick returned for Survivor: Fans vs Favorites, where he placed 11th. Voting History